


Between

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Anal Sex, Angel Powers Instead of Lube, Double Penetration, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Purgatory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Benny, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: There's no telling how much time has passed since they got here. For a while Dean makes an attempt to track it, keeping a tally of nights on the one scrap of paper he had with him when they were dumped here; he's counted up to two weeks before losing hope and giving up.Then he finds Benny, or rather Benny finds him.





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a threesome before, so here's hoping it turned out okay!

There's no telling how much time has passed since they got here. For a while Dean makes an attempt to track it, keeping a tally of nights on the one scrap of paper he had with him when they were dumped here; he's counted up to two weeks before losing hope and giving up. 

Then he finds Benny, or rather Benny finds him. 

He has a hard time coming to terms with how he feels for Benny; sure, the guy saved his life, but Dean's been taught since he can remember that vampires are the enemy and should not be trusted. Still, Dad's been gone a long time now, and Benny's saved his life more times than he can account now - not that that justifies the not-so-platonic feelings he has for him. It's not like he has genuine feelings for the guy, not really anyway, but it's got to have been _months_ now since anyone has touched him and more often than not he finds himself aching to touch Benny, and the feelings are getting overwhelming. 

It's not sexual - not right away - he just wants to press himself up against Benny, to have some sort of contact with anyone that's not life-threatening. He starts out just wanting to not feel so secluded, so alone, but then once they reach that point, after a long day of hacking their way through the brush and the monsters, when Dean collapses onto Benny at the end of the night, he finds just pressing up against him isn't enough. 

He wants to touch him, to kiss him - wants Benny to push him up against the closest surface and fuck him hard when they stop for the night. He tells himself it would help to keep the nightmares at bay, to keep the image of Cas' face out of his mind, but really it's more than that. He doesn't act on it, and he doesn't say anything to Benny because Benny's a vampire and the thought of being turned down because he can't control himself or worse, because he doesn't want to is too much to bear. 

When they find Cas again, it only becomes worse. Dean's happy, probably for the first time since they got to this goddamn place, but despite Cas being back to himself, he's more standoffish than normal which is the last thing Dean wants right now. 

Dean spends his nights curled up against a tree or the side of a cave or whatever he can get close to, to feel less exposed while Benny and Cas keep watch. On the one hand, he feels safe, he knows they're there to protect him, but at the same time he feels so damn open and exposed that most nights he's lucky if he gets more than four hours of sleep before he rolls over and gets them moving again. He tries to focus on the portal during the days, on their way out, but it's hard when Cas and Benny are constantly bickering; if it's not about the portal or the direction they're headed in, it's one of them complaining that they need to stop so Dean can rest. Dean hates these arguments more than any of the rest. The last thing he wants is to stop and rest when he doesn't need to because when they stop moving, it leaves him alone with his thoughts and lately he doesn't want to think at all. When he thinks, he wants - wants someone to touch him, to hold him; wants to get out of this place; wants Benny and Cas to get along for five fucking seconds because he loves Cas and Benny is... well, Benny's something he wasn't expecting. 

Most days he puts up with it for a while but when he can't stand the arguing anymore, he'll shout at them, and if anyone else could see the way the pair of them react - the way a vampire and a goddamn angel of the Lord just stop in the presence of this human - they'd both have a lot to answer for. The peace never lasts long, half an hour at the most until they're at it again, but by that point, Dean can only be relieved that he's not alone with his thoughts - until it starts all over again. 

Things go on this way for weeks - days, months? - before Dean can't take it anymore. They haven't seen any sign of anything living in a few days, so when they make camp and Benny and Cas start in on each other, Dean sneaks away to sleep a little ways away. It'll be fine, he's been hunting his whole life without a couple of supernatural bodyguards, he can make it through one night alone. Only it turns out he can't - not because he needs protection, but because he misses the faint sound of his companions' voices while he tries to sleep and stupidly, he misses the hope that one of them will come and curl up next to him, maybe in the hope of keeping him warm because he's human and he feels the cold in a way they don't. 

Eventually, he manages to fall asleep, grumpy and uncomfortable in the shelter of a rock shelf, but it doesn't last for long. He wakes up in the middle of the night and it's pitch black except for the faint glow of their campfire, dwindling down to nothing, which should be Dean's first clue that something's up. He's too tired and sore to realize the lack of fire is a red flag, but it's the sounds that draw his attention, strange and unfamiliar in this place. He pretends that he's not anxious about it, that he's only moving closer back to camp in case Cas and Benny are worried about him, but as he approaches, it becomes glaringly obvious that that isn't the case at all. 

As he climbs over the hill, it's Cas that he sees first, trenchcoat discarded God knows where and the thin cotton shirt rucked up around his armpits. It doesn't make sense until he realizes Cas is sitting in Benny's lap. For a second, Dean thinks he's imagining things, but when Cas' low moan breaks through the silence and Benny reaches up to cover his mouth, Dean feels like he's been slapped in the face. 

There's no mistaking that they're fucking, and Dean's torn between a weird sort of arousal and utter helplessness because these two - these beings that Dean loves, that don't feel the desperate ache of loneliness - have each other, while Dean is left to sleep alone. He wants to shout at them, to scream into the darkness that this isn't fair, but it won't do any good so he settles instead for moving quietly back to his ledge and curling up beneath it. He doesn't sleep, but he manages not to cry despite feeling like he's lost the very last hope he was clinging to. 

When the sun starts to rise, he makes sure Cas and Benny are finished before pretending to wake up and making his way back to the camp. Neither Benny nor Cas make any indication that anything is out of the ordinary, and it leaves Dean wondering just how long they've been doing this without him knowing. 

He hates them for it - for the casual lack of acknowledgment and for thinking Dean's stupid enough not to catch on. As the days go on, he distances himself more and more, barely speaking during the days and sleeping a safe distance away from their main camp, despite Cas' insistence that he stay close. Everything they say to him stings; considering all they've been through, Dean would have liked an admission at least - he could deal with the rejection if even one of them would admit what's going on behind his back. He does his best to keep up appearances, but the longer they spend in Purgatory, the more he aches. 

And it just keeps on happening. Night after night Dean wakes up to the sounds of his two best friends fucking in secret, and it gets harder and harder to pretend nothing's happening. They're not getting any closer to this portal - Dean's starting to wonder if the damn thing actually exists or if Benny's just making shit up - and Dean just gets more and more bitter as the days drag on. 

It's another day, just the same as all the rest because not much changes here, when Dean finally snaps. Benny and Cas are bickering about him, about having to take a certain route to keep Dean away from the endless dangers and he shouts at them a little too vigorously. They both stop and stare, but Dean just keeps going, laying it all out there. He screams, uncaring of what might hear him, about how _he_ feels; his loneliness, the emptiness, the desperate ache for something more than dull grey trees and sleeping alone at the base of a tree just to feel less exposed. He barely resists mentioning whatever the fuck it is the two of them have going on before stalking off into the trees, but judging by the look on Benny's face as he storms off, he understands that Dean knows.

He can vaguely hear them shouting at him, calling for him to come back as he hurries away, but he doesn't care anymore; he's sick of being lied to and he's sick of being left out and he's sick of feeling alone in this goddamn nightmare of a place when he's spending every night next to the two people he cares about most. He doesn't realize he's running until he trips, barely tucking into a roll to protect his head before hitting the ground. He only stops rolling when he hits a tree, and he unfurls slowly, groaning as he tries to push himself into a mostly-upright position. 

He's a little dizzy, and when he touches a hand to his head, he's bleeding but he doesn't think much of it. Honestly, he could die here right now and he wouldn't think much of it; chances are he's not gonna make it out of here anyway, so he pulls his knees up against his chest and rests his head against them, shutting his eyes. 

It's half an hour or so maybe before Cas finds him, and by that time it's gotten dark and Dean's freezing. He doesn't realize he's shivering until Cas comes up to him, pressing a palm to his arm. It doesn't occur to him until later that it's the same place his scar used to be; all he can think in the moment is how hot Cas' hand feels against the cold of the air, and how he wants more, _needs_ more. Dean's exhausted but he can hear Cas speaking to him, asking him if he's okay, why he ran off, what he was thinking. It would seem like concern to anyone else, but to Dean, it all feels very accusatory, and he doesn't answer.

Eventually, Benny stumbles upon them, and they build their camp around Dean when he refuses to go any further. Benny scouts the area and builds a fire, even goes off to find Dean some sort of food, but Cas refuses to leave his side. A few weeks ago, Dean would have been pleased to have Cas' full attention, but now it just feels forced and he wants to push Cas away, to tell him to fuck off and leave him alone - he just doesn't have the energy anymore. When Benny gets back, he sets himself to cooking up the fish he managed to catch, and Cas disappears for a while. Dean and Benny don't speak, but there's a tension between them that wasn't there before, and Dean knows it's because Benny understands - whether or not Cas does remains to be seen. 

When Cas shows back up, he's clutching what looks like wet fabric in his hand, and Dean realizes when he gets closer that it's a piece of his shirt that he's torn off and dampened in the river. Cas sits down in front of him and Dean opens his mouth to argue but Cas shuts his eyes and sighs. 

"Please," he breathes, "let me help."

Dean doesn't speak, but he doesn't pull away either and Cas uses the piece of his shirt to wipe the blood from Dean's forehead. It's not much, but the touch resonates through him and Dean aches to pull him closer, to wrap himself around Cas and bury himself in his warmth, but he knows it's not his place. All of a sudden all the good feeling is gone again. This isn't the Cas he knew - sure, he's sane again, and back to normal as far as anyone can tell, but his Cas never fucked around with vampires - his Cas never fucked anyone as far as Dean knows, and yeah, they've had their ups and downs, but Dean doesn't know how he's going to recover from this. 

The thought hits him hard because it's everything he's been trying not to think about. He's not upset that Benny and Cas managed to find some sort of comfort with each other in this place, he's upset because he wanted it to be _him_. He wants to be to the one in Benny's arms at night and he wants to be the one pressed up against Cas' chest in the dark, where no one is there to disturb them. 

He barely manages to pull out of Cas' touch when the first tears well in his eyes, and he can only be glad he's never put himself out there, never given them the chance to know just how much this hurts him. Cas moves to follow him, but Dean smacks his hand away and pushes himself up, mumbling about being tired. 

Nothing happens that night, and Benny and Cas stay closer than usual. Dean doesn't sleep at all, but he listens to the soft sound of their voices in the dark, not knowing or caring what they're saying, only wishing he could get the hell out of this place and get away from them. 

In the morning, Benny scouts ahead, leaving Dean and Cas alone at the camp, and it's only so long before Dean can't stand the silence anymore.

"I know," he says bluntly, not even recognizing his own voice, now rough and scratchy with disuse. Cas just looks at him, and it's evident that he knows exactly what Dean's referring to. His eyes go soft and sympathetic, almost guilty before he closes them.

"Dean-"

"I don't want an explanation, I don't want to know why or how I just... want you to stop lying to me. I'm not an idiot."

"I know-"

"No, don't. I think Benny knows that I know. I only thought it was fair that you knew too."

"Dean, I-"

"What Cas?" he snaps, "what can you possibly say that makes this better?"

Cas opens his mouth, but he doesn't speak, just falls silent and leans back against the rock he's been using as a backrest. "It doesn't mean anything," he says at last, and Dean wants to scream at him that that just makes it worse, but he bites his tongue, keeps his thoughts to himself. 

"Dean, please, I just-"

"You just what? Just wanted to feel something other than pain? Wanted an escape from the fucking monotony of wandering through the forest every goddamn day without getting any closer to where we're going? Or were you just lonely? Did you just want someone to touch, to hold? Did you ever consider that you're a goddamn fucking angel and you don't need any of this?" He's on his feet now, and Cas is staring up at him, slack-jawed like he doesn't have a response. 

"Did you ever fucking stop to consider that you're not the only ones out here? That you're not the only ones suffering? Did you even consider that I fucking love you and that it hurts to see you two together? Did you even care, Cas? Did you even think-"

He's cut off as Cas rises to his feet and in an instant, Cas' mouth is on his own and Dean can't even be mad that Cas wasn't listening, that he cut him off because he's soft and warm and Dean sinks into him immediately. In a second, he's off his feet and Cas is pressing him back into the stone wall; Dean keeps waiting for his head to hit, but there's nothing but the warm of Cas' palm against the back of his head as his other arm shifts under Dean's thigh. 

For the first time since they got here, Dean feels truly warm and he drinks it in desperately, kissing Cas back without hesitation, not even pulling away to breathe until Cas forces him to. 

"I'm sorry," Cas huffs, kissing Dean's neck as Dean pants into the silence. No one has touched him like this in longer than he can even remember, and he can't even enjoy or fully appreciate the fact that it's Cas because he's so desperate for every touch. He wants to lose himself in Cas, to cling to him and hold him until all of this is over and they're safely back home. 

"Don't leave me," Dean pleads, breathing the words into Cas' skin between kisses, "I can't- I need you."

"I won't," Cas breathes, kissing him deeply and pulling Dean closer against his chest, "I love you." Dean buries his head in Cas' neck, not even trying to hide the tears as he clings to him. 

Despite the exhaustion and the tidal wave of emotions crashing over him, Dean's cock pulses in his jeans. There's no denying the way Cas makes him feel and right now he's running solely on adrenaline which does nothing to calm the arousal that mixes with the fear and desperation. Cas hoists him up, careful to keep his head protected as he presses him into the wall, using it to keep Dean suspended as he reaches a hand between them, cupping Dean's cock through his jeans. 

He looks up at him, silently asking permission, and Dean unwinds his arms from Cas' neck, cupping his face in his hands. As soon as he leans in, Cas presses forward to meet him and Dean's breathless, eyes half-closed as Cas' cock grinds against his own. Looking up, their eyes meet for a moment before they're crashing together again, noses bumping against each other in the rush to get closer. Cas keeps him close, rutting up against him and Dean does his best to keep up, fumbling to get them out of their pants as Cas nips at his neck, his jaw, his lips. 

It's hot and rough and Cas barely gets a hand around the both of them before Dean's coming all over himself, his moans muffled by Cas' lips against his own. He'd be embarrassed by how quick it is, but Cas follows soon after, breathing heavily against Dean's ear as he spills between them. Dean closes his eyes as Cas kisses him, and when he opens them again they're both clean again and Cas is pulling them away from the wall. 

He sits down, leaning back against the wall without letting Dean go, and Dean shifts to make himself comfortable, zipping his jeans back up and pressing his nose into Cas' neck. Cas hums softly, running his fingers through Dean's hair, and Dean's too lost in the feeling of Cas' body to worry about Benny coming back, or what this means in the grand scheme of things. 

He doesn't even realize he's fallen asleep until the crunch of the underbrush wakes him up. It's a shock at first, and he nearly leaps to his feet in defense, but Cas calms him, running a hand up his thigh and tugging him back against his chest. Dean hasn't felt so clear since before he can remember - before Cas was with them, at least - and he's immediately uncomfortable when he realizes the sound he heard _is_ Benny coming back to camp. He moves to pull away from Cas, but Benny crouches down instead kneeling between Cas' legs behind him. He's so close, nearly pressed up against Dean's back and despite the fact that he just got off, a little thrill runs up his spine at the thought of being pressed between Benny and Cas like this.

"We should get going," Benny says, and the huff of his breath is hot against Dean's ear. "It looks pretty quiet up ahead but we don't need to take any unnecessary risks." He holds a hand out to Dean to pull him up, and Cas shifts behind him to follow. 

It's midday by Dean's best guess, meaning he was probably unconscious for a while, but no one says anything about it. None of them mention Dean waking up in Cas' arms, and they barely speak at all as the day goes on. They carry on long into the night until it's too dark for Dean to see in front of him, and Cas goes ahead to find them somewhere safe to stop for the night. 

Dean's uncomfortable being alone with Benny for the first time since he got here, unsure of what to say or how to act after Benny found him wrapped in Cas' arms. He feels dirty like he's trespassing where he shouldn't be, but Benny just sits down, leaning against the closest tree and motions for Dean to join him. There's a little hesitation because Dean feels guilty for losing control with Cas, so he drops down a little ways away, crossing his legs and staring intently at the dirt in front of him. 

"I overstepped," Benny says without prompting, and Dean looks up to find him watching him. "I didn't know, or maybe I tried not to."

"'S nothing to know."

"You know that's not true. I shoulda seen it sooner, the way you chased after him after he abandoned you here-"

"He didn't abandon me," Dean interjects, despite his own insistence that Cas had done just that when they finally found him again. 

"He was tryin' to protect you, I know."

Dean nods, but he doesn't know what else to say. He's torn because he loves Cas, loves him more than he thought he could ever love another person, but the thought of giving up Benny in order to be with him makes him ache, and he can't ask Cas to do that either. He wants to tell Benny that it's not just Cas, that he wants more than he could ever ask for from both of them, but he doesn't even get the chance to consider how he'd say it before Cas comes back. 

"There's a shallow cave not far away," he explains, looking from Dean to Benny. Dean gets up silently; he wants a little more time alone to consider everything he's feeling, but Benny stands up behind him, sliding a hand down his back and Dean shuts his eyes, pressing back and savouring the touch before starting forward after Cas. 

The cave can't be more than a ten minute walk, and when they get to it, it's more of an overhang than an actual cave, only four feet in with a wide entrance. As far as protection goes, it's not great, but it's better than most nights and out here they can't really afford to be picky. Benny disappears almost immediately and Cas settles in near the back of the cave, sitting with his legs apart. Dean tries to keep his distance, but he can feel Cas watching him as he moves around the small space until he finally sighs, and Dean pauses to look at him.

"Come sit down," he says, and Dean nods to himself before crossing to kneel in front of Cas. He's barely touched the ground when Cas' hand brushes his hip, a silent invitation that Dean is quick to answer. He turns in place, sitting between his thighs, and shifts back so he's leaning against Cas' chest, resting his head on his shoulder. It feels so natural, after everything they've been through, but Dean can't help the nagging feeling that this isn't right, that he's somehow hurting Benny by being here with Cas. 

"It's him too," he says quietly, "Benny, I mean." Cas nods, humming softly. 

"I know. I've been able to feel your longing for a long time. At first, I thought you were just divided because you wanted to be home, but I realized it had less to do with staying here and more to do with him."

"I'm sorry," Dean sighs, dropping his head back and looking away from Cas. 

"Don't be," Cas breathes, running his hand through Dean's hair, "I was caught off guard by it too, both by your feelings and my own." 

There's a faint rustling near the entrance of the cave and Dean can just barely make out Benny's silhouette as he crouches down and drops the pile of sticks he's carrying. He drops to his knees, and there's a tension in the air like he and Cas and privy to something Dean's totally unaware of, but as Benny shifts closer, he starts to clue in. 

"Don't worry about the fire," Cas says, and Benny stops just inches from them. 

"Dean-" he starts, but Cas cuts him off. 

"We'll keep him warm."

There are no words to describe how Dean feels in that split second when Cas shifts behind him, sliding his hands down Dean's thighs, pressing them apart and Benny shuffles forward between them, leaning over him. For a second, it's all too much and Dean doesn't know what to do with himself, but Cas' touch is soothing, and he relaxes into it, leaning back against his chest as Benny's hand comes up to cup his jaw. 

Dean hums as Benny kisses his temple, moving down until his lips hover just millimeters from his own, and Dean can barely breathe for the ache in his chest. He tips forward, closing the space between them, and he can feel the way Benny smiles against him as their lips meet in the dark. Benny is gentler than he would have expected, though once Dean's hands find the way to the back of his neck, he lifts Dean's legs so they rest over his own, pressing in until Dean's pinned between the two of them, warm and safe and loved. 

Benny kisses him like he's never wanted anything more, and while he's so distracted by the touch and taste of him, Cas' fingers slip up brushing along the line of his jaw as he noses at the base of his neck, "I love you," he breathes, and Dean's breath stutters against Benny's lips as Cas' mouth moves over his skin. 

Dean can feel his jacket slip backward off his shoulders, and though he's not sure who it is who's doing it, but he knows Cas could have him naked in a second if he wanted, and the fact that he doesn't just mojo their his clothes away leaves him feeling unexpectedly pleasant. He likes the idea that Cas wants to do this right - mouldy Purgatory cave notwithstanding - that he wants to strip away the layers slowly, one by one as Benny watches, kissing Dean's lips and sliding a hand down his chest. 

Benny's fingers slip under the waistband of his pants, and Dean arches into the touch, dropping his head back against Cas' shoulder as Benny pushes deeper, cupping Dean's cock through his underwear and rubbing him slowly. Dean pulls in a sharp breath as his fingers slide up over the head of his cock, and he turns to press his face into Cas' neck, stifling a groan in his skin. 

Cas shifts behind him, and Dean can feel the swell of his erection where it presses against his back and he pushes back against him, satisfied when Cas' breath stutters where it ruffles his hair. Benny chuckles softly, leaning over Dean's shoulder to kiss Cas, one hand still wrapped firmly around Dean's cock. 

"Christ," he mutters, brushing his lips against Dean's cheek as he draws back. He straightens up, tugging Dean's t-shirt over his head, and as soon as he's exposed, Cas slips his hands around running up his chest and leaning Dean into him. Benny kisses his chest, making his way down and then his hands are on Dean's jeans, pushing the button through the hole and tugging the zipper down to release the pressure on his cock. 

Dean whimpers, hips twitching as Benny mouths at him through his boxer-briefs, but Cas just holds him close, curling his fingers around his jaw and turning Dean's head to face him. It's dark, but Cas is close enough that Dean can just make out his features in the dark and when he bites his lip and smiles, Dean drops his forehead against Cas'.

"Just relax," Cas breathes, grazing Dean's lips with his own, "we're gonna take care of you." 

Dean's breath catches as Benny tugs his underwear down and he moans softly against Cas' lips as Benny's mouth slides over him. It's hot and tight and Dean can't help the way he arches off of Cas, groaning and biting Cas' lips. It's been so long. Since they came down here he hasn't so much as touched himself and now having Benny's mouth wrapped around his cock he doesn't know how he's going to last. 

Benny sucks him down hard, paying no mind to Dean's desperate pleas that he won't be able to hold out if he keeps going like that. God, he used to proud of his stamina, but a few months or whatever down here and he's down for the count after two minutes. Or maybe it's just Benny - the thought alone sends a shiver down his spine, and he groans as Benny's lips slide up to the head of his cock, curling his tongue around him. Dean squirms and Cas' hands slip down, winding his fingers around the base of his cock as Benny bobs in his lap. 

He feels it rather than sees when Benny pulls one hand away, shoving it down the front of his own pants and jacking himself as he pulls off, licking up the length of Dean's shaft and over the head. It's too damn much, and Dean pushes himself up, tugging Benny up to kiss him hard on the mouth; Benny smirks against him and when he shuffles forward, his arm bumps against Dean's thigh where's he's touching himself and Dean doesn't think before reaching out to undo Benny's pants and touch him himself. He's big, a little shorter than Dean was expecting, but thick enough that Dean can't quite get his fingers all the way around him, and Benny jerks hard into his hand, groaning against Dean's lips. 

"Mm, that's it, cher, just like that." Benny moves away, kissing down the line of Dean's jaw and down his neck. His eyes flick up to meet Cas' over Dean's shoulder and he quirks an eyebrow at him. "You gonna get in on this or you just gonna watch?"

"I'm considering," Cas breathes, and just the sound of his voice gives away how much he's enjoying this, but as much as Dean likes the idea of Cas watching and touching, he needs more. He wants Cas inside him - fuck, he'd take them both if he thought he thought he could handle it, but he can't manage to get out the words, choked off by a breathy moan as Benny's lips seal around his nipple. 

"Dean?" Cas asks and he knows Cas can feel him holding back, even if he wasn't a damn angel, he's been so intuned to Dean since day one, he would probably still just know. 

"Tell us what you want darlin'," Benny whispers, "we just wanna make you feel good."

Dean groans and as he shifts Cas' fingers tighten around his cock, stroking him hard as he presses up against Dean's back. Dean can feel the jut of Cas' erection as he shifts and he drops his head back, one hand still curled in the back of Benny's hair as he breathes against Cas' neck. 

"I want you," he huffs, "Cas please." Benny hums low, curling his fingers around Dean's wrist and pulling Dean's hand off his cock. 

"C'mere, darlin'," he mumbles, pulling Dean up, "on your knees." Dean complies, getting up onto his knees and Benny eases him forward a little, sitting back so he's looking up at Dean with Dean's hands on his thighs. Cas nudges Dean's hips up, tugging his pants down his thighs and Benny helps him to get them off. It's a little uncomfortable with his bare knees in the dirt, but Cas' hands are soft on his skin and Benny kisses him, keeping him steady as Cas pushes him forward. 

"When we get back," Benny purrs, "we'll do this proper, no dirt, no caves." He runs his tongue along Dean's lip as Cas' hands slide down over Dean's ass, pushing his cheeks apart and Dean doesn't have time to wonder how long Cas has been doing this before he's pressing in against his hole, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive flesh. 

It's rougher than he expects it to be and he's a little worried how this is gonna play out because every other time he's let someone fuck him, they've had lube and he's been prepared, but down here he's literally in the dirt and he's pretty sure Cas didn't have lube in his pocket when they got zapped here. Clearly, Cas can tell Dean's anxious, because he smooths his free hand up his back pressing his lips to the base of Dean's spine.

"I've got you," he breathes, "I won't hurt you."

When Cas presses into him, Dean braces himself, but there's no pain just the stretch and a faint tingling as Cas crooks his finger. Dean drops forward onto his hands, groaning as Cas' finger slips in and out, letting him adjust to the intrusion. He presses his forehead against Benny's thigh, groaning as Cas pushes deeper than before. 

"Feel good?" Benny asks, and Dean just groans in response, turning his head into Benny's palm as he cups his cheek. Benny's fingers slip under his chin, guiding him forward as he strokes himself and Dean closes the distance, wrapping his lips around the head of Benny's cock before Benny even asks. He groans around him as Cas pushes a second finger in, stretching him and thrusting in deeper than before. 

He's so fucking turned on and he aches to touch his cock, but the position he's in makes it next to impossible considering his legs are already shaking. Benny rocks gently into his mouth, keeping one hand on his cheek as Dean runs his tongue along the bottom of his cock.

Cas starts to get impatient as Dean rocks his hips back, but he still makes him wait, working him open with three fingers and fucking into him quick and hard until Dean can barely hold himself up, relying almost entirely on Benny to keep him from dropping to the ground. Benny hauls him up, holding Dean in his arms and shifting closer as Cas withdraws and wraps his arms around Dean's waist, kissing up his spine and brushing his fingers along the underside of his cock. 

"Are you ready?" he asks and Dean nods weakly. Cas shifts behind him, sitting back against the wall and Dean slips out of Benny's arms, shifting back into Cas' lap. He grinds back against him, reveling in the low groans that Cas breathes into his neck, but Cas doesn't stay patient for long, grabbing Dean's hips mid-thrust and pulling him back against his chest. 

Dean's heart races as Cas reaches down under Dean's knee, grabbing his cock and positioning it against Dean's hole. He's nervous, despite the fact that Cas has been gentle with him so far, but all he feels as Cas presses into him is the same faint tingling and an overwhelming sense of being filled. He sinks back onto him with a groan, shutting his eyes as Benny's hands smooth up over his thighs, pushing them apart so he can shuffle forward between them. He fits himself up against Dean, pressing their cocks together and rocking against him as Cas settles deep inside him. 

Dean shifts his hips, rocking back onto Cas and forward against Benny; he's overwhelmed, lost in the warmth of their bodies and the possessive grasp of Cas' hands on his hips and Benny's on his thigh and his cock. He settles for leaning into Cas, one arm wrapped around the back of his neck as Cas rolls his hips, grinding up into him until Dean's whimpering, the drag of Benny's cock against his own driving him closer and closer to the edge. 

When Dean's movement start to stutter, the swell of arousal overtaking him, Cas' hands slip up under his thighs, lifting him up so he can fuck him slowly, drawing it out as much as he can. Dean shudders as he hits his prostate, curling his free arm around Benny's neck an holding them both tightly. When Benny slides closer, Dean can feel the press of his erection under his balls, hard and needy and he purposely shifts his hips to keep him there bumping against Cas' cock with every thrust of Benny's hips. 

"Dean," Cas huffs, turning to kiss him briefly, "baby, do you think you can take us both?"

"You gonna do your mojo thing?"

"Yeah, I want you to feel good," he punctuates his words with a sharp thrust and Dean moans as he pulls Benny close. 

"I can take it," he breathes, panting against Benny's lips, "come on Baby, I want you too."

"God, Dean," Benny groans. He kisses him hard, pushing him back against Cas' chest forcefully as he grinds up against him. "You're too good to me, Cher." He slips his hands under Dean's thighs, covering Cas' to hold him steady as he moves into position. 

A wave of heat washes over Dean as the blunt head of Benny's cock presses against him. He holds his breath, even as Cas pulls a hand up to run through his hair, calming him as Benny presses in. It doesn't hurt; Cas makes sure of that, but the stretch is a little uncomfortable at first and Dean knows there's no way he could do this without Cas' help. He keeps his eyes closed as Benny fully sheaths himself, rocking up gently, slowly, until Dean's grip on the back of his neck relaxes. 

Once he adjusts to it, Dean loves being able to feel both of them, how Cas reacts when Benny thrusts forward, groaning into Dean's neck and kissing his shoulders, his jaw and the way Benny, who never falters where it's important very nearly doubles over when Dean takes control and rocks his hips back onto them both. There are hands all over him, and as the pressure in Dean's gut builds it becomes more and more difficult to tell which hands belong to who, though he's not really concerned as long as they don't stop touching him. 

He's never pushed himself this far before, and he knows that the only reason he hasn't come already is that Cas is in control, making sure he's not in pain and keeping this going as long as he can. Next time, Dean wants to see him drop it, to see Cas go wild with lust and if Benny's previous comment is anything to go by, he'll get his chance as soon as they're topside again. Cas thrusts up again, drawing him back to the present and Dean's cock throbs where it bobs against Benny's stomach. He curls a hand around himself, shifting so he can lift himself, bouncing on their joined cocks and rubbing the head of his cock. 

He's so damn close, pulling on his cock as Benny rubs his nipples, sucking at the skin over his shoulder. Dean feels like he's in a haze, running on pure adrenaline and he barely manages a broken, " _oh fuck_ " before he's coming hard, thrusting up into his hand and freezing as he comes, coating Benny's chest and stomach as Benny leans in, kissing him and fucking up into him hard. Dean clenches around them and Cas jerks up hard, biting down on Dean's shoulder and grunting as he buries himself deep, hips twitching hard as he spills his release deep inside Dean. 

Benny drops forward, pressing his forehead against Cas'; he follows shortly after, collapsing against them, and none of them move as they catch their breath, content to lie in a heap, panting hard against each other. Dean's nearly asleep when Benny pulls away, and it's only the oversensitivity that brings him back to consciousness. He lifts himself gingerly from Cas' lap, leaning into Benny as he sits on the ground next to him. In a second, Cas has them clean and dry again, though Dean prefers to put his own clothes back on. 

They bypass the fire at Dean's request; he's still feeling emotionally raw and he'd rather just sleep for the night and worry about eating and whatnot in the morning. The three of them curl up on the floor of the cave, Dean in the middle using Benny's coat as a pillow and with the trenchcoat draped over him. Cas falls asleep first, though Dean suspects he's only forced himself to sleep so he and Benny can talk alone, which Dean is thankful for. 

He doesn't even get a chance to say anything before Benny drapes an arm over his stomach and presses in next to him, "we never meant to hurt you, cher."

"I know," Dean mumbles, but Benny doesn't let him just brush it off.

"There's no one more important to me than you and your angel. I shoulda considered, but I didn't. 'M sorry."

"Benny," Dean breathes, "'s good. We're good. Let's just get the fuck outta here, we can figure out the rest when we get home." 

Benny huffs a laugh and rolls over, curling an arm around Dean's waist. Dean shifts forward so he's pressed up against Cas, inhaling the scent of his hair, surprisingly sweet considering their surroundings, and Benny follows. The last thing Dean knows before falling asleep is the faint sound of Cas' breathing and the warmth of Benny's arm around him.

\- - - - - 

They make it back topside three weeks later, Dean knows because he starts counting the days again. It's tough getting through, but they make it, and when they do get through, Cas and Dean search for Benny's stupid grave for days before finding him and bringing him back.

Eventually, they find Sam again, and once he gets past the initial shock of having his brother back again, there's the issue of Benny to deal with. Sam's not pleased to find his brother traveling with a vampire, but when Dean talks about him, about what Benny did for him and for Cas, he tries. It'll take some time, but Dean's got his brother back, and he's got Benny and his angel; eventually, they'll figure out how to work together. Until then, he'll take what he can get.


End file.
